


Negan 100 Words Challenge

by Negan_Love



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Negan's POV, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negan_Love/pseuds/Negan_Love
Summary: A collection of Negan drabbles in 100 words or fewer. Each inspired by a single word prompt.





	Negan 100 Words Challenge

You looked over her shoulder at the moon in the sky. It was full. Maybe that explained why she was riding your cock like a crazed animal!

"Fuck baby" you growled as you pinched her nipple. She clawed at your chest hair. _FUCK_. Your cock was throbbing inside her. You made circles on her clit and the sight of her writhing above you was almost too much.

"Oh Negan!" She screamed as her tight cunt clenched around you. You gripped her hips and pulled her as close as possible, grinding into her and filling her with your hot cum.


End file.
